


Sing a Song of Losing Control

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerned over Kyuhyun’s hectic musical schedule, Donghae decides to treat his boyfriend with an experience he hasn’t had before. His goal is to make Kyuhyun relax, to lose his inhibitions, and to allow that beautiful voice be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing a Song of Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the title, it's all I could come up with.

 

 

 

 

There are a lot of things that Donghae loves.

 

He loves to watch the rain, the smell of it as it clears a humid day. He loves seeing children and always gets that pang inside of him that dreams of becoming a father soon.

 

He loves a lot of things; innocent little things.

 

But what he adores is hearing the sound of Kyuhyun’s voice overcome with emotion.

 

Whether that emotion is happiness or the heart-wrenching tone as he sings a ballad, Donghae adores Kyuhyun’s voice.

 

Especially when they’re being intimate together.

 

At the beginning of their relationship, Donghae didn’t realise just how much he obsessed over Kyuhyun’s voice. It wasn’t until they started going further when they were alone did Donghae become slightly aware.

 

He became acutely aware of how his body responded to the whispers of Kyuhyun becoming lost to his own pleasure if Donghae was the one giving him it. He became aware of how Kyuhyun would chew and bite his lips to bite back little gasps and moans, and how Donghae _needed_ to hear those sounds from Kyuhyun.

 

He needed to hear Kyuhyun’s beautiful voice share what he was feeling.

 

By the time they started to have sex, Donghae knew he had developed a _thing_ of pushing Kyuhyun’s voice to breaking point from pleasure.

 

Kyuhyun was a little slow to realise, and when he did, he used it as a weapon.

 

If Kyuhyun wanted to play hard, he would refuse to make a sound, enjoying how determined Donghae would become as he tried to coax a sound from him.

 

Donghae found that he loved nights like that with Kyuhyun defying him, refusing to give in, waiting to see who would break first.

 

But there were times were Kyuhyun _had_ to be quiet, and it was those times that Donghae took great pleasure in pushing Kyuhyun’s boundaries.

 

 

 

It was late, and Donghae was bugging Hyukjae as he waited for Kyuhyun to return home from his musical schedule.

 

For the last hour, Hyukjae began to grow frustrated from Donghae’s playful antics, and whenever his best friend would run away from him to escape, Donghae took great glee in following after him.

 

“Why are you even here?!” Hyukjae groaned in frustration as Donghae followed him into the bathroom, not even fussed that the male was starting to get ready for a shower.

 

“I’m bored,” Donghae whines, and just because he can, he turns the water to cold when Hyukjae’s back is turned.

 

“Go work out.”

 

“You told me not to no more because I can’t fit into my clothes.”

 

“Go hound Siwon at his place.”

 

“He’s busy.”

 

“So am I!” Hyukjae hisses as he chucks his shirt at Donghae’s face.

 

The front door beeps at someone entering the apartment, and considering Sungmin was in his room and Hyukjae was about to step into the freezing shower, that only meant it was Kyuhyun returning home.

 

Donghae poked his head out of the bathroom to see his boyfriend in the living area.

 

Kyuhyun jolted in surprise at seeing him. “What are you doing?”

 

“Waiting for you,” Donghae smiles as he goes to welcome his boyfriend.

 

A shrill scream coming from the bathroom has Donghae sniggering and Kyuhyun hurrying to see what was wrong.

 

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, LEE DONGHAE!” Hyukjae screams from the bathroom, and Kyuhyun gives him ‘what the fuck did you do now?’ look as Donghae hurries them to Kyuhyun’s room.

 

“He’s going to get you back,” Kyuhyun states and Donghae locks Kyuhyun’s door, just to be safe that his best friend can’t do it straight away.

 

“How was your day?” Donghae asks instead, and takes Kyuhyun’s bag from him to place it near his desk, and then he gently pushes Kyuhyun to sit on the bed.

 

Suspicious, Kyuhyun eyes him due to his behaviour. “What do you want?”

 

Donghae gives him an offended look as he eases to his knees and takes the male’s socks off. “I’m caring after you because you’ve been working all day.”

 

“Then shouldn’t you do this every day?” Kyuhyun asks him smartly, and Donghae pinches the male’s foot in retaliation.

 

“Do you want to shower first?” He asks Kyuhyun as he balls the socks up and throws them into the clothing hamper in the corner of the room.

 

“What are you planning?” Kyuhyun asks him, suspicion still clear on the younger male’s face.

 

Donghae sighs and places his hands on Kyuhyun’s knees.

 

He doesn’t miss the jolt Kyuhyun’s body makes at the contact.

 

“Do you trust me?” he asks Kyuhyun softly, staring into those brown eyes that were looking at him warily.

 

At his question, that wariness disappears and Kyuhyun frowns at him. “Of course I trust you,” he chides Donghae softly.

 

“Then go take a shower while I set things up,” Donghae whispers as he rises to give a chaste kiss against Kyuhyun’s lips.

 

Donghae pulls back, but Kyuhyun follows him, not wanting the kiss to be that short or sweet.

 

Donghae smiles into the kiss, and shuffles between Kyuhyun’s knees so that it’s not uncomfortable to kiss.

 

Once they hear the shower stop, Kyuhyun pulls away from the slow kiss, smiling at Donghae before giving him one last peck.

 

While Kyuhyun gets his things ready, Donghae hurries to the bag he left in the living room, bypassing Hyukjae’s flying wet towel as he and Kyuhyun swap over.

 

Turning to go back to Kyuhyun’s room, Hyukjae stops him.

 

“Are you staying the night?” Hyukjae asks him as he bends to pick up the towel he had thrown, and Donghae nods.

 

“You got a problem with that?” Donghae questions, eyeing the towel in case Hyukjae decides to use it as weapon.

 

“Try to keep it down,” Hyukjae warns him, towel tightening in his hands, “otherwise I may record it and leak it online.”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes at the ‘threat’. “Whatever, dad.”

 

Donghae sees the towel snapping towards him and dodges out of the way just before the wet material can snap against his arm.

 

He isn’t lucky the second time though.

 

Donghae drops his bag and charges after Hyukjae, who runs, laughing hysterically, to his room.

 

Sungmin chooses that moment to appear from his room as Donghae kicks at Hyukjae’s door while rubbing the sore patch on his thigh from where the towel had made contact.

 

“I don’t even want to know,” he hears Sungmin sigh, used to their antics, as he goes towards the kitchen.

 

Donghae boots Hyukjae’s door one last time, and retrieves his bag to go and set up his surprise for Kyuhyun in his room.

 

Just as he’s finished getting the pillows right on Kyuhyun’s bed, his boyfriend comes back.

 

Kyuhyun stops in the doorway and just stares at Donghae’s handy work.

 

Donghae nervously looks around the set up, wondering if maybe he’s went overboard.

 

Donghae had shifted Kyuhyun’s bedside lamp further away, allowing for a softer lighting near the bed, and on Kyuhyun’s desk were two normal candles, and one big scented candle.

 

All three were lit, the scent coming from the Yankee candle wasn’t strong, just a soft relaxing scent to match the ambience that Donghae was trying to create.

 

The pillows that he had just finished with formed a perfect V for someone to have under their arms and to rest against comfortably.

 

“Donghae.....” Kyuhyun murmurs his name, voice soft as he eases the door shut.

 

“You’ve been working so hard lately,” Donghae says, shy all of a sudden under Kyuhyun’s tender gaze, “and I thought by doing something like this, it’ll help you.”

 

Kyuhyun comes to him, hand dumping his towel on the back of his desk chair. Donghae’s stomach flutters at the look Kyuhyun’s giving him and steps into the embrace before Kyuhyun can even fully wrap his arms around him.

 

“You’re going to give me a massage?” Kyuhyun confirms, and Donghae nods, breathing in Kyuhyun’s crisp clean smell.

 

“I may fall asleep,” Kyuhyun laughs as he parts from Donghae, but his face is full of affection as he stares at Donghae.

 

Donghae pushes him gently to the bed. “If that happens then I suck at doing it.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Kyuhyun argues, but Donghae shushes him with a quick kiss before he can settle on the bed.

 

As Kyuhyun lies down and gets himself comfortable on his back, the pillows nicely supporting his head and neck, Donghae double checks he has everything within reach and shuffles down to sit at Kyuhyun’s feet.

 

Donghae doesn’t start the massage straightaway. He lightly trails the back of his fingers up Kyuhyun’s feet, and then turns his hands so that his fingers softly trail down. He does that for awhile, smiling at the way Kyuhyun’s trying to prevent himself from fidgeting so much at the tickling sensation.

 

He grabs the first bottle of massage oil, pours a little into his palm, and rubs his palms together to warm the oil before he starts to massage Kyuhyun’s foot.

 

Kyuhyun sighs as he begins to relax, enjoying the gentle massage.

 

“Do you want some music on?” Donghae questions as he works, and Kyuhyun shakes his head.

 

“I like the silence,” he reassures.

 

Donghae begins to apply pressure as he works, causing a content hum to come from Kyuhyun as he soothes the male’s aching feet.

 

As Donghae works higher up towards his ankles, he has to roll up Kyuhyun’s bottoms, and he catches Kyuhyun’s watchful stare.

 

“I thought you were just going to do my feet and back?” Kyuhyun questions and Donghae shakes his head as he shuffles further up the bed.

 

“I’m going to touch every inch of you,” Donghae tells him, voice deliberately sensual as his hands lightly brush up the male’s calves.

 

Donghae applies more oil to his hands, and Kyuhyun lets out a breathy sigh as his hands work firmly against the back of his legs.

 

Donghae frowns at the tense muscle and works to relax Kyuhyun, and within a few minutes, Kyuhyun’s legs are boneless in his hands.

 

Donghae parts Kyuhyun’s legs, and shifts himself so that he’s kneeling between them.

 

“Hand,” Donghae orders at Kyuhyun’s wondering look.

 

Kyuhyun gives him his right hand and Donghae gently kisses each fingertip as his thumbs gently press into his palm in circular motions.

 

Kyuhyun hisses and jerks slightly in his hold, and Donghae nips at his index finger to behave.

 

 Kyuhyun does behave, and Donghae works his hands up, applying more of the oil as he works.

 

“What is that smell?” Kyuhyun murmurs softly as he starts to smell it more clearly.

 

“Cocoa butter,” Donghae tells him, and looks at the bottle of massage oil to be sure. “It has a hint of it.”

 

Kyuhyun hums and shuts his eyes as Donghae works on his other arm.

 

Donghae smiles at the relaxed expression, and once he’s done with Kyuhyun’s arm, he climbs over Kyuhyun to get off the bed.

 

Kyuhyun peeks at him due to the movement.

 

“Take your top off and lie on your stomach,” Donghae tells him as he uses the cleaning wipes he brought with him to remove the excess oil from his hands.

 

Kyuhyun does as he’s told and flops onto his front, the pillows supporting him comfortably from under his arms, and Kyuhyun rests his cheek to the V point of the pillows, his eyes shutting again.

 

Donghae grabs the other bottle he’s brought and settles himself over Kyuhyun’s lower back.

 

As he hovers over Kyuhyun, using his thighs to support his weight, Kyuhyun peeks at him from over his shoulder.

 

“You can sit on me,” Kyuhyun tells him in an amused tone.

 

Donghae places the bottle within reach, and grabs the other one and flicks the lid of the bottle open. “I will do, just not yet.”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs his shoulders the best he could, and gasps at the cold liquid pouring slowly down his spine, causing him to arch slightly.

 

Donghae caps the lid and drops it beside him, eyes on the clear liquid.

 

“Fuck that’s cold,” he hears Kyuhyun say to himself, and Donghae’s hands soon change that as he begins his massage.

 

Using his leverage, Donghae firmly presses against Kyuhyun as he massages him, and soon, that pressure is enough to start causing Kyuhyun to react to it.

 

As his hands travel lower down, the more Kyuhyun’s voice becomes breathy, and Donghae can feel the subtle undulating of Kyuhyun back muscles beneath his hands.

 

 The oil he’s been using on Kyuhyun’s body is fast absorbing, and as it begins to be absorbed into Kyuhyun’s skin, leaving it nice and soft, Donghae slowly lowers to sit down.

 

Kyuhyun groans slightly as Donghae’s hands move to his sides, trailing up with only using his nails.

 

Kyuhyun jerks at the sensation, and Donghae watches the pale skin of Kyuhyun’s back tense and release at his touch.

 

Donghae leans down and presses his lips to the middle of Kyuhyun’s spine.

 

Kyuhyun jerks at the unexpected touch of his lips and looks at him over his shoulder.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks hesitantly.

 

“Worshiping you,” Donghae whispers as he begins to kiss where his hands have been.

 

Kyuhyun begins to fidget, and as Donghae moves closer to the back of his neck, his breathing is becoming faster.

 

Kyuhyun smothers his face as a small moan slips from him as Donghae begins to suck and kiss at the back of his neck, his body arching underneath Donghae’s as he pushes himself up onto his elbows.

 

Donghae’s hands slips between Kyuhyun’s body and empty space between his chest and the mattress, seeking for the softness of the male’s chest.

 

Kyuhyun cries out softly as Donghae’s fingers find his nipples, his mouth moving to suck the side of his neck.

 

“Fuck,” Kyuhyun groans out as he moves beneath Donghae, his head dropping down to hide in the pillows.

 

Donghae retreats from Kyuhyun’s body, and Kyuhyun dazedly looks behind him at the loss of contact.

 

Donghae shuffles down until he’s at Kyuhyun’s feet again, and as he grabs the waistband of Kyuhyun’s bottoms, Kyuhyun’s eyes widen.

 

“Donghae...” Kyuhyun whispers his name as his eyes dart to look at the door behind him.

 

Donghae shakes his head and eases the pants down. “Don’t think about them, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun gives him an apprehensive look and Donghae pauses.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks him gently, and after a long pause as Kyuhyun debates with himself, he shakes his head.

 

Donghae removes the clothing and drops it on the floor.

 

“What are you going to do exactly?” Kyuhyun whispers as Donghae crawls up him, watching over his shoulder as Donghae hints for him to spread his legs.

 

Kyuhyun’s face turns red, and Donghae patiently waits for his boyfriend to open his legs so that Donghae can kneel comfortably between them.

 

“If you’re going to do what I think you’re going to do...” Kyuhyun trails off as Donghae changes his mind and lies down between Kyuhyun’s legs instead.

 

Donghae perches himself onto his elbows and sends Kyuhyun a coy smirk as his hands lightly trail over the curve of Kyuhyun’s perfectly round butt.

 

“Just breathe, Kyuhyun.” Donghae says softly as he hears Kyuhyun’s breathing hitch higher as his hands softly grope and massage his cheeks.

 

“Donghae, y-you know I can’t-” Kyuhyun begins to beg, voice slightly muffled due to him hiding his face again, but Donghae cuts him off by biting his cheek gently.

 

Kyuhyun shoves his face harder into the pillows to muffle the shocked sound he made at the contact.

 

Donghae begins to kiss all over Kyuhyun’s plump behind, and Kyuhyun desperately tries not to move so much.

 

But as Donghae parts his cheeks and nuzzles softly against Kyuhyun’s entrance, Kyuhyun jerks sharply in his hold.

 

Donghae looks up and watches how Kyuhyun’s hair moves from side-to-side as Kyuhyun tries to bury his face deeper into the pillows.

 

Donghae’s tongue sneaks out and flicks against his hole, and watches Kyuhyun’s spine tense as he gasps at the touch.

 

Donghae pulls back briefly to get the bottle he had gotten earlier, and he pours the lube over his fingers. Once he’s warmed the lube, he parts the cheeks with one hand, and with his lubed fingers, he begins to toy with Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun reacts well to his toying, making sure to keep quiet as he can.

 

But Donghae doesn’t want quiet, he wants to hear his boyfriend becoming lost to pleasure.

 

Donghae’s tongue joins his two fingers, and as he scissors them, he sneaks the tip of his tongue in and lightly flicks it repeatedly.

 

Kyuhyun chokes and Donghae wonders for a second if he’s going to suffocate, but Kyuhyun’s head rises from the pillows and he twists his upper body so that he can look at Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun’s lips are swollen and red from where he’s tried to keep himself quiet, and his brown eyes are smouldering from lust and the knowledge of what Donghae wants from him.

 

“You like it when I have my tongue in you,” Donghae whispers, eyes fixated on Kyuhyun’s as he works his tongue in deeper.

 

Kyuhyun hisses and bites his lip, determined not to make much noise as he raises his hips slightly, pushing back against Donghae’s tongue.

 

Kyuhyun lets out a silent moan as Donghae’s fingers begin to pump inside him, stretching him as they did so.

 

Donghae pulls his face away and gets up on to his spare hand and knees so that he can kiss Kyuhyun, pulling that swollen lip into his mouth and sucking on it as his fingers continue to move in and out of Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun moves as well, rising onto his hands, his knees pushing under him so that he can get Donghae’s fingers deeper.

 

Donghae stops his hand from moving and Kyuhyun whines low in the back of his throat, parting from Donghae to glare at him.

 

“I want to watch,” Donghae whispers and kisses at Kyuhyun’s parted lips.

 

“I thought you were ‘worshiping’ me?” Kyuhyun whispers and kisses back slowly as Donghae feels Kyuhyun move.

 

Donghae pulls back to watch and groans at the sight of Kyuhyun slowly rocking his hips, working himself on Donghae’s fingers.

 

Donghae kisses Kyuhyun’s spine, licking up the trails of sweat as Kyuhyun drops his head as he focuses on Donghae’s fingers.

 

Once he’s sure Kyuhyun is ready, Donghae abruptly pulls his fingers free.

 

“Fucker, fucker,” he hears Kyuhyun curse him under his breath as he bites back a displeased moan.

 

Donghae feels around the front and comes into contact with Kyuhyun’s erection.

 

Kyuhyun hisses and rocks into his hand, and Donghae begin to pump him slowly.

 

Donghae gives Kyuhyun’s spine one last kiss and pulls away all together.

 

“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun whines, and watches him take off his clothes so that he’s naked too.

 

Donghae presses for Kyuhyun to lie back down, and he does so unwillingly while Donghae gets a small bottle of lube and the condom he had stashed under the pillows.

 

Donghae’s eager to try this new lube. It’ll be a first for them.

 

Making sure he has the condom near him, Donghae puts a tiny amount of the new lube in to his palm, and taps for Kyuhyun to raise his hips so that he can sneak his hand back underneath him.

 

As soon as Donghae’s palm makes contact with Kyuhyun’s erection, he carefully pumps only the head of his cock, making sure to spread the small amount of lube to that area.

 

Kyuhyun sighs and tries to rock into Donghae’s hand, but after a minute or so, Donghae sees his boyfriend pause.

 

Donghae can feel the reason why in his hand, the lube he’s used is a warming one, designed to heighten your pleasure and also sensitivity. He only applied a small amount of it, not wanting to overwhelm Kyuhyun, and as the lube gradually got warmer, Kyuhyun began to shake as Donghae’s hand left him.

 

“It’s not uncomfortable is it?” Donghae questions, wanting to make sure Kyuhyun is enjoying the new sensation.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head rapidly. “Where did you get it from?” he pants, his hips lowering slightly so he can rub against the bed.

 

Donghae whispers a curse as watches his boyfriend rub himself against the bed sheet, and strokes himself with the palm that has a little bit of the residue from the warming lube.

 

Donghae hisses when he feels the warmth build, heightening his pleasure, and with his other hand he searches for the condom.

 

Once he’s rolled it on and lubed himself with the normal lube, Donghae grabs the warming lube and trickles a little bit of it between the parted cheeks of Kyuhyun’s backside.

 

Kyuhyun squirms at the feel of the lube trickling down him, and Donghae rubs the lube around and into his entrance, waiting eagerly for Kyuhyun to realise which one he’s used.

 

“Oh you _fucker_ ,” Kyuhyun gasps as the lube begins to warm him, making him acutely aware of Donghae’s fingers leaving him empty.

 

Donghae rubs him, enjoying feeling the heat and the little pants coming from Kyuhyun as he tries to breathe through the heightened sensitivity.

 

Donghae teases Kyuhyun’s hole with the head of his cock, enjoying the feel of it tightening around him and the frustrated murmurs Kyuhyun made whenever he pulled out before going too far in.

 

As Donghae does it again, breathing in deeply from the heat, Kyuhyun twists to glare at him, lips parted to snap something at him, and Donghae chooses that moment to push in fully.

 

Kyuhyun, having played right into his hands, lets out a loud moan and he hurries to muffle it with the pillows as Donghae shallowly thrusts inside of him with ease.

 

Pulling out, Donghae whispers “lie down fully,” and Kyuhyun forces his knees from under him so that he’s lying down on the bed, legs spread to accommodate Donghae.

 

Donghae parts his knees slightly to that he’s balanced, and holds himself as he enters Kyuhyun again, slower this time, taking his time to fill him.

 

Kyuhyun moans softly, and Donghae lowers his upper body so that it’s pressed against Kyuhyun’s back, his elbows supporting him on either side of Kyuhyun as he begins to thrust into Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun turn his head to the side, face flushed from hiding in the pillows and from pleasure, the front of his hair a mess, and Donghae leans to kiss him as he shallowly moves inside Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun sighs softly as Donghae begins to kiss over his shoulders and the back of his neck, his thrusts still slow and measured, satisfying them both for now.

 

Donghae drops his head to rest at the back of Kyuhyun’s nape and starts to move more earnestly, rolling his hips, rocking deeper in to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun mewls at the change of pace, fighting to still keep himself quiet as Donghae starts a quicker pace of thrusting.

 

Donghae mouths at Kyuhyun’s nape as he starts to breathe heavily, groaning along with Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun tries to rock back to him.

 

“Are you going to pin me all night?” Kyuhyun whispers, their breathing fast and laboured as Donghae rises onto his hands and snaps his hips harder into Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun’s voice catches from the sudden change in pressure, and he bites at the pillow to muffle a long groan.

 

Donghae pulls out and grips Kyuhyun’s hips to flip him onto his back.

 

Kyuhyun grabs his legs and holds them towards his chest as Donghae re-enters him slowly, causing them both to moan at the feeling.

 

Kyuhyun looks helplessly at the pillows as Donghae grips the side of his thighs for leverage as he starts to fuck Kyuhyun.

 

“Ah!” Kyuhyun cries out suddenly as Donghae manages to brush against his prostate, and Donghae backs off from it, knowing that it hurts Kyuhyun too much if his prostate is constantly touched.

 

Donghae fists Kyuhyun’s neglected cock and pumps him in tune with his thrusts. They lock gazes with each other, and Kyuhyun’s desperate determination to keep quiet despite the build up of pleasure he’s feeling only fuels Donghae further to break that boundary.

 

Both are breathing heavy, both determined to outdo the other.

 

It’s Donghae who wins though.

 

“Fuck it,” Kyuhyun whimpers out, and as Donghae rolls his hips deeper, quicker, Kyuhyun starts to stop holding back, his little breathy moans sending Donghae’s pulse soaring with need as he becomes fixated on his boyfriend’s lips, wanting more delicious sounds to break free from him.

 

As he works, he does anything he can to make Kyuhyun sing for him, to listen to his beautiful voice go from wanton to broken with a desperate need as he gets closer and closer to his release.

 

Donghae ends up focusing on Kyuhyun’s release more, excited and in awe as his boyfriend makes the most erotic sounds as he shudders under Donghae, jerking and begging him for more and not to stop.

 

Donghae’s thrust turn shallow and slow, drawing it out for himself as his hand strokes Kyuhyun faster, focusing on making his boyfriend fall apart from pleasure.

 

As Kyuhyun’s moans and cries slip higher, his body tensing, his chest heaving, Donghae moans along with him as Kyuhyun comes, feeling Kyuhyun’s body tighten around him as Kyuhyun chokes on a sharp, relieved moan of satisfaction.

 

Kyuhyun’s half-lidded eyes coax Donghae down to ravage his plump, red lips as he works on chasing after his own release, moaning as Kyuhyun uses his kink against him to help him come, filling his head with breathy, need whines and moans, urging Donghae to come.

 

The bite of nails to his sides as him hissing, his hips jerking as he starts to come, and he moans quietly, deeply as Kyuhyun nips at his lips, his own hips working Donghae’s length as he releases.

 

Breathing hard, Donghae presses little kisses to Kyuhyun’s thoroughly kisses lips, teasing them both as he idly moves inside Kyuhyun as he softens, before slipping out of Kyuhyun and removing the condom blindly.

 

As he collapses on Kyuhyun’s chest, ignoring his boyfriend’s huff of complaint about the heat and sticky sweat, Donghae presses kisses to his boyfriend’s neck, his hand slowly touching Kyuhyun’s chest.

 

“I shouldn’t have bothered having that shower,” Kyuhyun grumbles as he links their legs, a hand brushing through Donghae’s damp hair as Donghae’s mouth moves from his neck and to his shoulder, causing him to relax even further.

 

Donghae grins up at him. “Did you enjoy it?”

 

“Which part?”

 

Donghae’s teeth nip his skin just above his chest at the comment, and Kyuhyun hisses slightly as he laughs softly.

 

Kyuhyun tugs him up for kiss, a slow and chest warming kiss as both of them savour the other, savour the sweetness of their affection through it.

 

“Of course I enjoyed it,” Kyuhyun whispers lovingly against his lips. “You’ve replaced all of my aches with one solid one now.”

 

Donghae nips him on the lips for the bratty remark, pouting as he stares down at his amused boyfriend.

 

“Such a brat,” Donghae grumbles as he lies down again, snuggling his boyfriend as they lie in the slightly warm room, just basking in the afterglow of sex.

 

He feels Kyuhyun kiss the top his head, feels him hold him tighter, causing him to smile as Kyuhyun mumbles for him deal with it.

 

“Next time, I will win,” Kyuhyun vows softly, voice already thickening with sleep.

 

Donghae smirks, already thinking up another way to break his boyfriend’s control over his beautiful voice.

 

Beautiful things should be lavished with love and care, and Donghae intends to do that for as long as he can.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished for months and I finally got the chance to finish it last night, so hope you all like it ^-^


End file.
